What Was I Thinking?
by BDude0000
Summary: This is a compilation of any odd idea, plot bunny, or short stories I have ever thought up through out the entire time I've read /naruto. Expect any pairing except slash or yiao. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**What was I Thinking?**

Hey, how's it going? Welcome to my first foray into fan fiction. After reading fan fiction for almost a year and a half, I've finally decided to write my own piece of fiction. My first story should hit the net within the next few weeks, but til it does all of you will have to settle with "What was I Thinking?". A compilation of ideas, plot bunnies and short stories that I've thought of over the time I've read fan fiction. And just a warning but some of the ideas will be my own, but others will have been inspired by some of the ideas other authors have come up with. If that is the case I will try to give credit where credit is due but I've read thousands of stories ( no exaggeration) and sometimes will not know whose idea it was.

Last thing to say is that if anyone would like to use one of my ideas as a basis for your own story let me no and i will be happy to give consideration to it. I say consideration because some I'll probably us myself.

Anyways, enjoy.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1: The End of a Legacy

It Was a beautiful day in Konohagure, the village in the leaves. The sun was shining, and not a cloud in sight. It was the perfect day for the festival. All across the village, people were partying, from roof top to roof top streamers were strung. and on the main street booths were set up with games and food and other knickknacks to buy or win. Children ran laughing between the legs of the adults. And at the very center of the village where the roads met up, and in front of the Hokage's building, a stage had been built. Yes it was the perfect day for a festival, and almost time for the main event. As people moved through the streets there was a huge gong the sounded through out the village and with it ending people began to cheer and head towards the platform, gathering children as the went.

After a half an hour mostly everyone was at the center of the village, surrounding the stage. Beside the stage a small stand had been set up to seat the council, and at this time the men and woman that made up the council filed out of the Hokage tower and onto the stands. All but one sat in the stands. Homaru, the team mate of the sandamine moved to the center of the stage, standing beside a block of wood, and raises his hands. Within moments the crowd had silenced themselves.

"People of Konohagure!" He shouted," For years we have lived in fear, fear for ourselves, and fear for our children! But today! Today is a momentous occasion! Today our fear is ended, the taint on our great village removed! Today we kill the demon!" A soon as he finished the entire square broke out in a great cheer. Homaru let them cheer for a minute before again raising his arms to silence the crowd. When they were quiet he yelled out," Bring out the Demon!!"

Behind the stage the doors to the tower opened and one Uzumaki Naruto was escorted out of the building by a few shinobi. As soon as the crowd saw him the began to boo and jeer at the boy. a line of ninja prevented them for attacking him, but did nothing to stop them from throwing objects at him. Food and rocks were among the many items the crowd threw at him.

Meanwhile, as the ninja were bringing him to the stage a small conversation was happening between Homaru and a chunin.

"Honourable Elder," the chunin called to him.

"Yes?"

"As you asked i checked up on the Hokage," he told him, "but she was not in her office."

"Oh?" Homaru questioned. He was concerned, everyone knew of the slug sannins love for the demon. It was unfortunate that someone of her stature would be so easily ensnared by the demons tricks, but hopefully with its death she would be freed from its grasp. Turning back to the chunin he asked, "did you check to see where she might be?"

"Yes Elder..."at this the nin seemed a bit uncomfortable, hesitating a little before continuing," we found that she has left the village. Her and her first apprentice, Shizune."

Homaru sighed." This is unfortunate, but we will worry about bringing her back after the demon is dead."

" Yes Honourable Elder." At this point Naruto and his escort made it to the stage so honmaru focused his attention back upon the proceedings. The two jounin that brought him shackled the boy to the platform so he would not be able to escape.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been charged as a danger to every person in this village. If not for the interference of the third Hokage you would have been dealt with the night the fourth sealed you. Do you have anything to say before you are executed?" Naruto was quiet for a moment, his head bowed towards the ground, before lifting his head to speak. Homaru actually took a step back at the coldness he seen in the boys blue eyes.

"People of Konohagure." he said his words while quiet, were heard by everyone in the audience. " I have known about the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed within my stomach since the earliest I could understand why it was sealed. The demon revealed itself to me when I was but five years old. It came to me when I was sleeping and showed me my entire life up to that point." Naruto gave a small sad smile." I watched my father seal the bjuu into my stomach to save this village." There was a loud muttering from many in the crowd when they heard the boy claim to be the son of their greatest hero. Naruto waited a bit til the crowd quieted to hear what he was going to say before continuing. "I watched my first assassination attempt not even an hour afterwards. It showed me every beating, assassin and mistreatment by this village in my short five years of life, and when it was finished it asked me to free it." Again the people cried out in a loud castrophany of sound this time a little afraid, many yelled for the execution to happen to prevent the demon from killing them. Homaru once more raised his hands to quiet everyone. He wanted to hear the rest of what uzumaki was going to say. After a few minutes everyone was again quiet, and Naruto continued.

"The demon did not tell me, or threaten me to free it, it asked me, almost politely to let it out. I said no. And instead of being angry at me all it did was ask me why." Here Naruto gave a bitter and cold laugh," Its exact words were, 'Why would you protect these humans, not even a demon would treat its young as bad as them'. I told it that it was because it was my job, the job my father gave me the night that he sealed, and that I would protect everyone. I would make everyone respect me and see me for myself and not the demon. All It did was laugh."

A few people began to feel bad at the words he spoke. And some, the more intelligent ones, began to feel a bit foreboding at the way the story was going.

"At least once a month, many times more the fox would ask me the let it free, after replaying all the wrongs I endured, and each time I would say no. This continued for years, and last night he came to me again." this time everyone felt a shiver upon their spine. It suddenly felt a little colder, and a feeling of dread formed in the pit of their stomachs. He wouldn't say yes. He was Uzumaki Naruto, he would never give in to the demon. "He didn't even have to replay my life, or even ask. This time I said yes."

At the statement many people began to scream, women grabbed their children and some began to move out of the clearing. Some people yelled for his death, saying that he was lying, and it was just a trick.

"QUIET!! QUIET!!" Homaru shouted. All this yelling had to end and he needed to no what the boy meant by that statement. He wouldn't really let the Kyuubi free. It took him and several others a long while to settle everyone down, and even then many people were very scared. Through it all Naruto stood there watching the chaos with a small, satisfied smirk on his face.

When they had finally got the screaming mass of people relatively calm, Homaru turned to Naruto and asked, " What do you mean?"

Naruto gave a harsh laugh. "I said yes. The fox is free." Everyone was silent.

Homaru licked his lips nervously, "how can we stop this?"

This time Naruto's laugh was maniacal. "Hahaha!! You can't. Even if you were to beg me for my forgiveness, or even kill me now, there is no way to stop the fox from getting out," He gave the assembled nin and civilians a dark and icy smile. "I removed the seal from the demons cage last night, the only thing stopping it for leaving my body now is that I wished to see your faces today as you look upon your folly," he grew sober. A dark red miasma began to form around his body." I would've protected this village with my life. Several times I have. But you in your great stupidity could not tell a scroll from a kunai." People began to scream and run, trampling through the city trying to get away. A huge claw burst from the front of Narutos chest, crushing and burning the people it landed on. one brave nin jumped forward to stab a katana threw the boys back and out the front, but it did little to stop what was happening. "Goodbye Konoha, and good riddance."

With those words Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, expired, and with no reason to slow it's course the Kyuubi no Yoko ripped from his corpse, forming above the village hidden in the leaves.

** "I'M BACK MORTAL SCUM, HAHAHAHAHA!!**" he roared amongst the screaming villagers. Ninjas attacked the demon but they were hopeless, this time there was no Yondamine to save the day.

--

In the distance a blonde hair, big breasted woman watched on, along side her brunette hair apprentice and a pig. "This time I had hoped..." she sighed looking down at a small green gem in her hand for a moment, a few tears fell from her eyes before she wiped them away. Clenching her fist tightly Tsunade of the sannin turned her back to the doomed village," Come Shizune, there a gambling tournament in Kumar in a week that I don't want to miss."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." she whispered as she too wiped the tears from her eyes. Picking up Ton-ton, she turned to follow. After a few minutes all that remained was a broken gem on the ground.

--

Well that's a wrap. This was an idea I got after reading so many stories where Naruto was banished or faced an execution. Always he was banished or if there was an execution he was given the option of going back in time. I wanted a story where there was no choice, only execution and in my story it happens. Only Naruto decides to go out with a bang. lol. Let me know what you think eh? constructive criticism is welcome, Flames ignored. Also I'm looking for a beta reader so let me know if your interested. Cheers and I'll catch ya on the flip. -**bshaw0000**.


	2. Chapter 2

**What was I Thinking?**

Hello peoples, welcome to another chapter of 'What was I Thinking?'. This time I'm putting down an idea I've had for a while, since I first read a Naruto/Star Wars crossovers. In many of these Naruto is taught by Revan, or perhaps a holicon, and other such ways. I decided I wanted Naruto to learn of the force by himself. I wanted him to stumble across it, then use it as his calling card, similar to the Kage Bushin no Jutsu in the cannon. How does Naruto stumble across the force? Iruka of course. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2: May the Force Be With You

A pair of eyes looked down on the forest floor, focused completely on a acorn on the ground. It's nose twitched and it gave a cry. Looking around for anything that might attack it the eyes began to move towards the nut. As soon as its feet touched the ground it dashed forwards to grab its food, but suddenly another got there first and snatched the acorn up running towards another tree. With a battle cry It gave chase, following the other up the tree and across branches, screaming and yelling behind.

After a mad chase it managed to catch up and wrestled its next meal from its opponent, before kicking it off the branch they were on. As the other ran away in defeat, it gave a great battle cry of victory.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!! SHUT UP YOU STUPID SQUIRREL!!!" A blonde boy yelled as he threw his shoe at the offending rodent, knocking it from its perch on the branch. It gave an angry screech before running away, further into the forest. "God damn it how's a guy supposed to meditate with all this sound." Naruto muttered in anger and he stomped over to where his sandal landed. "Stupid Iruka-sensei, making me meditate. 'It'll help you control your Chakra' he says. Bah what does he know" Naruto huffed before moving back to sit under the tree he was sitting at before the squirrels bothered him. Sighing he again attempted to center his self and relax his mind.

He had been trying for the last two hours to meditate but it was so hard. Iruka-sensei had said that in order to meditate a person had to think of nothing, but his mind would not stop thinking. "Stupid mind," he pouted before trying again. Naruto focused on his breathing, as it flowed in and out of his body, Sitting there for a while listening to his breathing Naruto did something that everyone thought was impossible, he began to relax.

Elsewhere, a large number of people felt shivers go down there spine, like something was wrong in the universe. Many had no idea what could give them that feeling, but some, namely Umino Iruka and the Sandamine Hokage some how knew it had to do with the number one surprising ninja. They shivered again for obvious reasons.

As Naruto fell deeper into a trance he began to feel a huge amount of…. well if he could feel color, blue energy flowed around and in his body. It was his chakra.

The boy revelled in the warmth of his chakra, focusing on it, it felt like a molasses like substance and he was able to manipulate it and circulate it through his body. For a few moments he happy to just look and play with it. But after a while the feeling ended as he had began to hear what sounded like whispering, and it was getting louder and more insistent, so leaving his chakra he began to focus on the whispering he was sure he could hear.

Focusing outward Naruto almost lost hi concentration. While he had thought his chakra was amazing, what he felt was so much more. It was everywhere, a pale greenish energy that flowed through everything. It was in the sky, the ground and the trees, though it was more concentrated in the trees. It even flowed through him. His chakra paled in comparison to this energy and he felt so secure surrounded by it. It seemed to caress him, and hold him, and he could swear that it felt alive. Truly it was amazing.

After a little while Naruto, as with his chakra, began to manipulate this new energy. Pushing it and pulling it, swirling, and shaping it Naruto did everything that he could think of to it. From what he could tell, if his chakra felt and acted like molasses, this new energy acted like air, easy to move but hard to control. Naruto stayed in the trance for as long as he could, so he could feel it for as long as he could but eventually is felt like its was time to leave and so he willed himself to wake and he did.

Opening his eyes Naruto had to blink as he realized that he felt fully rested. It was amazing and he probably wouldn't have to sleep at all. "Sugio!" he whispered, if meditation did that to him he'd never have to sleep again. Standing to his feet he pause and was again startled as he found that he could still sense the green energy. He could feel it flowing around him and through him. "This is amazing. I feel it everywhere"

Waving his hand through the energy he caused a ripple that expanded outward and to his surprise pushed down and away anything near him. Waving his hand again he felt and saw a pulse of energy expand away from him, this time pushing the grass, leaves and small rocks away from him. Naruto gave a huge laugh, "this is amazing." Wanting to test this new energy out, this time he aimed at a tree and pushing his hands outwards harder, he felt a big wave of it force itself speeding away from him. To his delight, then horror, it blew a section of the tree entirely out, sending slivers wood into the surrounding woods. Unfortunately this left the tree with a huge hole where trunk should be and it began to fall over. Towards Naruto. Which he didn't notice as he was jumping around yelling about his mad ninja skills. Hearing a big crack Naruto turned around and nearly crapped his pants at the huge tree that was falling towards him. "Oh shit." He whispered. With no chance to move out of the was all he could do was close his eyes and put his hands out in a futile effort to block the falling tree. With one final crack of the straining trunk the tree keeled over and then there was silence.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to realise he was still alive. Opening his eyes he looked up and there floating above him was the tree. His eyes popped out of his head at the sight. He could feel the energy flowing from his arms and hands, through the air to surround the tree and hold it above him. Deciding to try something before the tree collapsed, Naruto once more pushed out with this power. Hard. The tree went flying. Far. And after a few seconds landed with a faint crash in another part of the forest.

"WHOOOOO!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Now THAT"S what I'm talkin' about!" Naruto yelled in glee. "With this kinda power I'll be Hokage in no time." He then spent the next hour repeatedly using his new power to fling and throw rocks and small boulders around.

As he was running home later that night, he tried to think of a name for this new energy that he found. For some strange reason he didn't have to think hard.

"I'll call this power of mine the Force." He said to himself. With it he would be a great ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think eh? Let me know. I f I get enough good reviews I might make it into a story. - bshaw0000


	3. Chapter 3

**What was I Thinking?**

This is a short one. But it came to me while I was chillin with my brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Don't Ever Summon That One Again

"Ok Naruto, now that you've signed the Toad contract, Summon your first. Toad." Jiraiya told the blonde. The Toad Sannin was teaching Naruto how to summon for the finals of the chunin exams. Originally he was given to the closet pervert to get trained in chakra control. Naruto knew that he would've failed but thankfully after he had knocked out Ebisu, Naruto had been able to blackmail/bribe the super pervert into training him.

And man did it pay off. Not only had he been able to walk on water by his second try with this new teacher but Jiraiya let him sign the Toad contract. The same summoning contract that the fourth used to fight the Kyuubi. How awesome was that? He'd be Hokage in no time. Now all he had to do was summon one.

"Alright. I'm gonna summon the boss on my first try." Naruto boasted

"Ha yah right boy." Jiraiya laughed, "Good luck with that."

Naruto hmphed before biting his finger and running through the seals needed. Then slamming his hands down on the ground he shouted, "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!**_" Seals spidered their way across the ground in an array and smoke filled the air as the jutsu finished its purpose. Naruto was almost shivering in anticipation at what he had summoned and Jiraiya himself was interested in the boys first try.

The smoke dissipated showing the most unremarkable toad on the ground. Green with droopy eyes, all that distinguished this one as a summon instead of an ordinary toad was the bow tie around its neck. Jiraiya was amazed. He himself had barely summoned a tadpole on his first try, and Minato only got one with only its hind legs formed. The kid was rather surprising.

However, Naruto was not impressed. "Awwwww man all I got was this pathetic toad. It doesn't even have a weapon or anything. What good is it."

As soon as the words left his mouth the toad reached around to its back and pulled a….. Top hat and cane out of nowhere. Standing up the amphibian began to sing and dance in front of them.

"Hello! Ma baby.  
Hello! Ma Honey.  
Hello! Ma rag time gal.  
Send me a kiss by wire.  
Baby my hearts on fire.

If ya refuse me.  
Honey, You'll loose me.  
Then you'll be left alone;  
Oh baby, telephone and  
Tell me I'm your own.

Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello there.!"

Finishing its song and dance it then flopped to the ground, hat and cane and all.

Everything was silent. Birds stopped singing, there was no wind and now one dare to talk. You could here crickets off in the distance, even though it wasn't even close to night-time. Jiraiya and Naruto were stunned, eyes wide and jaws and the ground at what they had just witnessed.

The toad seeing there was nothing else needed poofed away, breaking the two from their surprised. Turning to Naruto, Jiraiya had only one thing to say. "Don't ever summon that one again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just something short that I thought was a bit funny. I laughed when I pictured their faces at seeing the WB frog. LOL Well Ja ne.


End file.
